Submisso
by Marck Evans
Summary: Em um mundo diferente, Sirius não caiu no véu, Harry venceu a guerra e transformou seus inimigos em escravos. E o que acontece depois depente apenas dos desejos dos novos Lordes dos bruxos Série de ficlets e drabbles slash e AU para quase todos os livros
1. Posse

Essa é uma série de slaveficlets e drabbles totalmente AR, meio pervs.

São todas no mesmo universo alternativo, não tem propriamente uma seguencia e eu não sei onde isso vai dar.

Ivi, a beta maravilha, me deu a maior força, como sempre. :)

**Posse**

-Fica de quatro.

Severus obedeceu sem hesitar.

O tapa em sua bunda foi a primeira recompensa por sua obediência. Depois veio a língua deslizando por sua coluna, os dentes arranhando seu pescoço e o pau de seu Senhor entrando no seu cu.

Gemeu quase inaudivelmente, mas suficiente alto para que seu Dono escutasse.

Ganhou outro tapa, dessa vez mais forte.

-Calado. Já disse que não quero ouvir sua voz.

O puxão em seus cabelos o fez erguer a cabeça.

Pelo espelho a sua frente via o brilho no olhar de Lorde Harry. Sinal inequívoco de que a noite seria longa.


	2. Castigo

**Castigo**

-Ajoelhe-se.

Era difícil para Severus esconder a raiva diante da ordem seca, mas não havia mais escolhas. Não para ele.

Ajoelhou-se.

Foi deixado assim: nu, mãos atadas às costas, o rosto teimosamente erguido.

Na cama à sua frente, Draco chupava o pau de Lorde Harry enquanto Lorde Lupin metia com força no rabo de seu escravo favorito.

Sabia que, assim que o tesão dos lordes fosse satisfeito, seria punido.

Gostaria de revidar. Amaldiçoá-los. Quebrar a empáfia de seu Amo.

Queria não desejar tanto a maldita punição só para ver o brilho cruel e saciado nos olhos verdes de seu Dono.


	3. Pet

**Pet**

O breve sinal indicava que devia se aproximar.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do outro bruxo, mantendo a cabeça erguida. Não importava se isso divertia seu Carrasco, era tudo que ainda lhe restava.

Tentou não se deixar afetar pelo sorriso irônico que recebeu. Nem pelo carinho atrás da orelha. Sentia-se um animal de estimação quando Lorde Harry fazia assim.

Viu a varinha apontada para ele e sentiu o fluxo da magia, mas foi a pressão do couro no pescoço que fez Severus arregalar os olhos.

O Lorde puxou a ponta da correia, fazendo-o se levantar.

-Vem, bichinho. Vou te levar para passear.


	4. Provocação

**Provocação**

Severus sabia que devia ser humilde com todos os Lordes, especialmente com seu Amo. E que seus deslizes só não eram mais cruelmente punidos porque seu Dono se divertia muito com eles. Havia momentos que era difícil conter-se, principalmente quando Lorde Black estava envolvido.

Não era só pelas antigas humilhações. O pior eram cenas como a que via agora: seu Amo no colo do animago, sugando os dedos do desgraçado. Os gemidos dos dois tiravam Severus do sério.

Mesmo assim devia manter-se calmo enquanto os dois se esfregavam na sua frente, sem nunca conseguir prever se dessa vez seria usado.


	5. No Fim

No Fim 

-Abra as pernas.

Deitado de costas na mesa, nu, segurando os joelhos flexionados e com as pernas afastadas, Severus imaginava que nunca poderia estar mais exposto, vulnerável e humilhado. Era o fim.

Sentiu a varinha do Lorde percorrendo seu corpo. Primeiro nas coxas, a seguir no pau - durante um bom tempo na cabecinha e depois por toda extensão. Depois nos testículos, e lentamente no caminho até seu traseiro.

Quando Severus sentiu a ponta da varinha circular seu cu, já estava completamente duro.

Lorde Harry riu e se afastou.

Só então Severus percebeu que o final ainda estava muito longe.


	6. Primeira Vez

_Não. Eu não abandonei essa fic, ou coleção de cenas slave. Eu apenas andei sem tempo de atualizar. E dessa vez não vai ser uma drabble._

_Qualquer dia eu atualizo novamente, só não sei dizer quando._

**Primeira Vez**

Sempre há uma primeira vez para cada coisa. Algumas vezes esses momentos de iniciação são dolorosos. Outras, não.

Houve aquele dia de outono em que Lorde Harry escolheu o sofá em frente à lareira e se ajeitou para ler o último relatório do Ministro. Apesar do frio que já se fazia notar, estava descalço e mantinha os pés em cima da mesa de centro para que a lareira os esquentasse. Com já era hábito, manteve Severus ao seu lado. Dessa vez, deu ordens para que o escravo ficasse quieto e sentado no chão, ao lado do sofá.

Depois de uma hora de tédio absoluto, Severus já contara as ranhuras entre as pedras do chão até onde sua vista alcançava, já fizera listas mentais de ingredientes de poções e das roupas de seu Amo que deveria mandar os elfos consertarem. Depois analisara, detalhadamente, suas unhas, a bainha de sua túnica, o desenho do tapete e, em um desespero de aborrecimento, calculara - em milímetros - a distância entre os pés da mesinha de centro.

Adoraria que seu Senhor lhe mandasse fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, desde que não envolvesse Lorde Black, deixaria-o feliz. Até mesmo polir a espada de Gryffindor era melhor que ficar lutando contra o sono em frente à lareira.

Foi quando Lorde Harry mudou de posição e, deitando-se no sofá, colocou os pés no braço onde Severus estava apoiado.

Pela primeira vez, Severus se deteve, observando os pés de seu Dono.

Incrivelmente brancos, longos e elegantes. As unhas curtas e bem aparadas. O segundo dedo levemente maior que o dedão. A sola fina e lisa. Nenhum pêlo. Longos e belos pés de homem.

Severus observou-os durante alguns minutos. Nem mesmo se deu conta do momento em que tocou os pés de seu Dono. O primeiro toque voluntário de Severus.

Deslizou os dedos suavemente pelo peito do pé de Lorde Harry, encantado com a textura da pele. Por um instante teve medo da reação do seu Senhor e olhou para cima, preocupado. O olhar sereno que recebeu o incentivou a ir em frente.

Enquanto acariciava um dos pés, tocou o outro com a ponta do nariz e depois esfregou o rosto, deixando seus cabelos caírem sobre os pés de seu Senhor.

Lorde Harry mudou um pouco de posição, permitindo maior acesso a seus pés. Severus se aproveitou para esfregar o rosto em todos dois, primeiro no peito do pé, depois nas solas.

Aparentemente estava agindo direito, pois seu Amo sentou-se e ofereceu os dois pés para Severus.

Ajoelhando-se em frente a seu Senhor, apoiou um deles sobre seu joelho. Levou o outro até sua boca e, pela primeira vez, beijou os pés de seu Dono.

Primeiro um longo e reverente beijo, dado justamente onde os dedos começavam. Depois outros, mais suaves, mais rápidos, mas igualmente intensos. Cobriu de beijos e pequenas lambidas o caminho que ia do peito do pé até o tornozelo. Depois beijou a sola com igual devoção.

Severus desceu suavemente o pé de Lorde Harry até seu colo e ergueu o outro para também cobri-lo de beijos. Foi quando percebeu que estava ficando de pau duro.

Por alguma razão que não conseguia analisar naquele momento, a consciência da própria ereção o excitava ainda mais.

Beijou cada milímetro do pé que tinha tão generosamente a sua disposição. E depois lambeu cada pedacinho. Quando passou a língua pela sola, indo do calcanhar até os dedos, soltou um gemido rouco, contendo a vontade de urrar de prazer.

Quando sentiu que o próprio Lorde lhe oferecia o outro pé achou que ia perder o controle de vez.

Suas mãos tremiam. Usou a língua para sentir o gosto de cada polegada dos pés de seu Senhor. Depois começou a chupar cada um dos dedos, do menor até o maior, mantendo o olhar fixou no rosto de seu Senhor.

Lorde Harry inclinou-se para trás, levando a mão ao próprio pau enquanto Severus voltava a lamber e beijar seus pés.

Ficaram assim até que Lorde Harry apoiou o pé no rosto de Severus, fazendo uma leve pressão.

Severus obedeceu, deitando-se aos pés de seu Dono.

Lorde Harry usou os pés para abrir mais as pernas de Severus e suspender sua túnica, só para então pisar no pau de seu escravo e começar a fazer movimentos circulares.

Severus gemeu. Teria fechado a perna para reter seu Dono ali se não fosse o medo que isso o afastasse.

Com um feitiço, Lorde Harry removeu a cueca de Severus e, com outro, envolveu o pau do escravo com gel, facilitando os movimentos que fazia com o pé.

Grunhindo de tesão, Severus fechou os olhos, totalmente entregue à seu Dono.

Lorde Harry usava os dois pés no corpo de Severus. Com os dedos de um deles, pressionava a traseira de Severus, sem realmente penetrá-lo. O outro massageava o pau de Severus, alternado movimentos circulares com um pouco de pressão. À medida que os movimentos se tornavam mais intensos, o controle de Severus se esvaia. Já estava gemendo enlouquecido quando Lorde Harry passou a usar os dois pés no seu pau.

Entreabriu os olhos e através de uma nuvem de tesão viu que seu Mestre tinha uma mão dentro das próprias calças. Perdeu a noção do tempo que ficaram assim, segundos ou anos pareciam a mesma coisa. Gradualmente Lorde Harry aumentava a velocidade com a qual masturbava Severus, que não se atrevia a gozar sem permissão.

Quando o escravo estava certo que ia enlouquecer de prazer veio a ordem:

-Severus, goze para mim... AGORA!

Severus obedeceu.

Gozou de forma tão intensa que mais tarde não saberia dizer se conseguira conter os gemidos ou se gritara de prazer. Só sabia que estava à mercê de seu Dono e que, em algum momento, sua mente e seu corpo haviam passado a considerar isso perfeito. E que havia encontrado seu lugar no mundo.

Para Severus, não podia haver nada melhor que sentir seu Senhor cuidando dele. Por isso quando recebeu o direito de gozar teve o prazer mais intenso de sua vida. E ficou deitado no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Severus.

Abriu os olhos e viu que seu Senhor lhe oferecia o pé melado do gozo de Severus.

Submisso, lambeu-o até não restar nenhuma gota de sêmen. Ajoelhando-se, inclinou-se diante de seu Lorde e beijou, reverente, os pés dele. Depois, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e aguardou as ordens de seu Amo.

Lorde Harry abriu as próprias calças. Severus entendeu de imediato o que deveria fazer.

Lambeu toda a extensão do membro de seu Dono, depois chupou carinhosamente as bolas, antes de se dedicar passar a língua por todo o contorno da cabeça pau de Lorde Harry.

O gemido de seu Amo quase o fez gemer de volta.

Passou a língua na pequena abertura já úmida. Sugou a pontinha do pau de seu Lorde antes de engoli-lo quase todo. Aumentou a velocidade com que chupava até que com um gemido rouco, seu Senhor gozou.

Severus engoliu o que pode, deixando um pouco escorrer por seu queixo. Novamente de joelhos, olhou para seu Dono, esperando para ver o que deveria fazer a seguir.

Lorde Harry segurou o rosto de Severus por um instante antes de se inclinar e dar um beijo entre seus olhos. Depois disso, saiu da sala em silêncio, deixando Severus estático sem saber o que pensar.

Há sempre uma primeira vez para as coisas, mas Severus não esperava que fosse chegar o dia em que receberia o primeiro gesto de carinho do seu Senhor.


	7. Visita Importante

**Visita Importante**

Obediente, Severus deitou-se de lado. Na mesma hora, sentiu o pau de Lorde Harry abrindo caminho no seu rabo.

A voz de Lorde Harry soou junto ao ouvido de Severus:

-Vem, Sirius.

As mãos do Amo se crisparam no corpo do escravo. Severus podia ouvir Lorde Harry gemendo à medida que Lorde Black fodia seu Dono.

Pelos espelhos, Severus via o olhar de seu Senhor. Sua expressão era de alguém em um profundo transe de prazer.

Se dependesse de Severus, Lorde Black apodreceria no inferno. Mas suas visitas faziam bem a Lorde Harry, e isso era o que realmente importava.


	8. Bom Menino

**Bom menino**

De joelhos e a cabeça abaixada, Severus aguardava suas ordens. Não lhe parecia bom presságio que Lorde Harry fosse sair e deixá-lo sozinho com Lorde Black. Não que seu Dono interferisse nas brincadeiras do padrinho. Na verdade, seu jovem Amo parecia achar divertido ver o esforço de Severus para se controlar a cada nova provocação de Lorde Black.

Desde o início do mês, quando Lorde Black viera passar o verão com o afilhado, Severus era submetido a pequenas e grandes humilhações pelo animago, que tentava descontrolá-lo e provocar uma punição da parte de Lorde Harry. Severus ainda conseguia manter a expressão humilde que convinha a um escravo, mas a cada dia estava mais difícil. E Lorde Black sabia disso.

Lorde Harry se aproximou e segurou o queixo de Severus, fazendo-o erguer o olhar. Como se tornara comum depois da guerra, o jovem herói não mostrava nenhuma emoção no rosto. Apenas seus olhos brilhavam, de uma forma que fazia Severus se arrepiar de antecipação. Conhecia aquele fulgor. Era o que via sempre que seu Senhor se dedicava a domá-lo ou quando Severus lhe dava algum tipo de prazer especialmente apurado.

Não desviou o olhar. Seu Dono apreciava sua tentativa de agarrar-se a um resto de dignidade. Seria muito mais fácil abandonar essa última ilusão, mas Severus dependia da migalha de respeito que tanta obstinação despertava em seu Amo. Uma sombra de consideração que era mais vital a Severus que o próprio ar.

Arrepiou-se ao sentir os dedos de seu Dono deslizando por seu rosto, num gesto que quase poderia ser de carinho.

-Você se comportou bem ontem à noite, Severus. Permaneça assim e talvez eu lhe dê uma recompensa.

Há quase um ano era escravo de Lorde Harry. Já conhecera suas punições diversas vezes. Conhecia os muitos métodos que seu Dono dispunha para discipliná-lo. Experimentara-os na própria pele. Apenas uma vez recebera uma recompensa. Ainda se lembrava do prazer e ainda tinha a cicatriz.

Lorde Harry dispensou-o com um gesto. Apesar dos grilhões em seus pulsos - símbolos de sua servidão e instrumentos de controle de sua magia – Severus ainda tinha permissão de usar suas tradicionais vestes e capas negras. Um dos caprichos de Lorde Harry era mantê-lo com a antiga imponência.

Mesmo de pé e vestido como um homem livre e não um escravo, Severus sentia-se dominado pela força que emanava de seu Amo. Era algo sutil, mas poderoso. Qualquer estranho que os visse juntos saberia quem era o Senhor e quem era o escravo.

Num gesto que o bom humor de Lorde Harry permitia, Severus tomou sua mão e beijou-a como despedida.

Seu Amo deixou-o ir sem mais palavras. Nenhuma recomendação para que obedecesse e respeitasse Lorde Black. O respeito era inerente, a obediência já lhe havia sido imposta. E se a recompensa de Lorde Harry deixara uma cicatriz no peito de Severus, suas punições costumavam deixar várias e nem todas eram físicas.

Severus foi dar as ordens do dia aos elfos. Com alívio, recebeu o comunicado que Lorde Black saíra também e não voltaria para o almoço. Por algumas horas teve a ilusão que passaria um dia sem ter de se submeter aos caprichos do padrinho de seu Dono.

Era fim de tarde quando Lorde Black voltou. Severus estava organizando as roupas de seu Senhor para noite, quando ouviu os gritos do hóspede de honra que chamava por ele no estúdio.

Pressentindo que nada de bom viria disso, atendeu o chamado o mais rápido que pôde:

-Pois não?

Sentado confortavelmente numa enorme poltrona, Lorde Black olhou para Severus com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que disse, Snivellus?

O maldito apelido. Severus engoliu em seco e repetiu de forma contida:

-Lorde Black, o senhor deseja alguma coisa?

-Tire minhas botas.

Sentia-se queimar sob o olhar debochado do outro bruxo. Lorde Black o despia com os olhos. Severus podia sentir que ele o desejava, mas era mais que isso. Era uma demonstração de poder. Era diversão ao ver Severus se refreando e submetendo.

Calado e contendo a vontade de jogar as botas na cara do eterno algoz, Severus obedeceu. E não manifestou desagrado quando não recebeu permissão de se retirar. De pé e com paciência estóica aguardou que Lorde Black se dignasse a solicitar alguma coisa.

O Lorde espreguiçou-se como um cachorro satisfeito com a vida.

-No chão, Snivellus. – Afastou os próprios joelhos para indicar exatamente onde Severus devia arodilhar-se.

Severus obedeceu, apertando os dentes. O animago riu alto. Inclinou-se para frente, chegando o rosto a centímetros do de Severus, e provocou:

-Algum problema, Snivellus?

O amaldiçoado apelido soando particularmente ofensivo pela constante repetição.

Lorde Black provocou mais uma vez:

- Tem alguma reclamação a fazer?

-Não, meu senhor. Não tenho nada do que reclamar.

-Quais foram as ordens que Harry deu antes de sair?

-Que eu estivesse a sua disposição, meu senhor.

-Você está a minha inteira disposição, Snivellus?

Apenas muito autocontrole permitiu que Severus conseguisse responder:

-Sim.

-Sim, o que, Snivellus?

-Estou a sua inteira disposição, meu senhor.

-Ótimo. A mão pesada de Harry parece estar te ensinando a segurar a língua venenosa. – Lorde Black deslizou um dedo pelos lábios de Severus. – Sua boca é mais útil em uma atividade bem diferente. – O Lorde recostou-se na poltrona. – Me chupa, Snivellus.

Lorde Black não era seu Senhor, mas era um dos Grandes Lordes. Um dos Libertadores. Apenas uma ordem de Lorde Harry, seu legítimo Dono, poderia livrar Severus de obedecê-lo. Lorde Harry não estava ali e, mesmo se estivesse, dificilmente daria essa ordem.

Severus curvou-se. Sabia exatamente o que e como o animago queria. Não era a primeira vez que ele exigia algo assim.

Contendo o tremor nas mãos, desabotoou a túnica de Lorde Black. Massageou entre as pernas do Lorde, vendo o volume em suas calças aumentar. Calças tradicionais, de botões que Severus abriu lentamente. Lorde Black gostava que ele demorasse. Era uma de suas formas de prolongar a humilhação.

Quando soltou o último botão, aguardou permissão para continuar. O Lorde ergueu os quadris e Severus desceu um pouco suas calças, expondo a cueca de seda branca.

Esfregou o rosto sobre o tecido. Era sempre uma hora difícil. Severus não demonstrava, mas o cheiro do sexo de Lorde Black o excitava. Era humilhante sentir tesão pelo maldito.

Talvez Lorde Black soubesse ou talvez fosse apenas seu apurado instinto sádico que o fazia exigir que Severus esfregasse o rosto e lambesse a seda de sua cueca.

Depois de longos minutos, o próprio Lorde afastou o tecido, úmido da saliva de Severus, e expôs um cacete grande, rígido, largo e lindo.

Sem hesitar – uma reclamação de Lorde Black provocaria uma punição rigorosa – Severus contornou a cabeça do pau do Lorde com a língua, fazendo-o respirar um pouco mais fundo. Conseguia não demonstrar sua excitação, mas tremia levemente.

Lambeu o pau e os testículos do Lorde com vontade. Odiava o fato de estar ficando duro também. Odiava sentir tanto prazer em ser usado dessa forma pelo desgraçado Lorde que atormentara sua adolescência. Odiava gostar de ouvir o gemidos que o Lorde dava, e seus elogios cafajestes, ditos com voz rouca e entrecortada:

-Você nasceu para isso, Snivellus. Mais devagar... Seu puto talentoso... Eu sei que você gosta. Assim... agora engole tudo.

Beijou a ponta do pau de Lorde Black, fazendo-o rir. Um riso excitado e rouco que fez Severus estremecer. Sugou a pontinha antes de passar a língua na abertura e engolir as primeiras gotas.

Depois foi abocanhando lentamente todo o cacete de Lorde Black. Engoliu o máximo que pode e começou a chupá-lo enquanto massageava as bolas do Lorde.

-Mais forte, Snivellus.

Severus obedeceu. Aumentou a velocidade e a força com que sugava. Seu próprio pau latejando de tesão.

Sentiu as mãos do Lorde se enrolando rudemente em seu cabelo. O primeiro puxão não foi realmente forte. O segundo doeu bastante. Junto com o terceiro, Lorde Black ficou de pé, fazendo Severus se endireitar, ainda de joelhos.

Agora era o animago que fodia a boca de Severus sem piedade. Apoiando as mãos no quadril do Lorde, naquele instante, Severus era apenas um objeto servindo ao poderoso Lorde Black.

Com um último empurrão, o Lorde gozou enchendo a boca de Severus.

-Engole. – rosnou entre ofegos, antes de se deixar cair de volta na poltrona. – E vem me limpar.

Severus ainda lambia as últimas gotas no pau de Lorde Black quando sentiu a inconfundível presença do seu Dono. Terminou sua tarefa antes de erguer o olhar, procurando por seu Amo.

Lorde Harry sentara-se no braço da poltrona. Parecia satisfeito com o desempenho de Severus. Com um leve toque na cabeça do escravo, Lorde Harry elogiou:

-Bom menino.


End file.
